Chronal Guardians
Observed on multiple battlefields across multiple time periods, the Chronal Guardians are a chapter of Adeptes Astartes that fight against temporal threats to humanity. Very little is known about the group; most of the files the Inquisition has on them are sealed away under the sigil of the Ordo Chronos, while Guardsmen, Navy Officers, civilians and others that have come to know of them suddenly... don't. A few facts about the Chronal Guardians are consistent; they seem to follow the Codex Astartes for the most part, their weapons are never above those from the current time apart from a few exceptions, and they will never divulge their secrets unless necessary. History When viewing the historical records pertaining to the Chronal Guardians, it is important to remember their timeline is not parallel to our own; a series of events experienced by the Imperium, such as a series of battle, may not happen in the same order for the chapter. The Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy During the Great Crusade, numerous Legions reported blue-clad warriors joining them in battle-fields, or strangely marked ships coming to the Expedition Fleets' aid, or even pointing them towards undiscovered worlds. Originally suspicion fell on Roboute Guilliman, but the Emperor himself settled his sons in some unknown way. The files pertaining to the incidents was locked away on Holy Terra, found centuries later by early Inquisitors. However during the dark days of the Horus Heresy, if the Chronal Guardians were active, they did act on the galactic scale. During the chaos of that time, no sighting of the mysterious astartes occurred. Much theorising occurred about why this was, but eventually it was decided by the then fully active Ordo Chronos that the Heresy was such a tenuous time, it was feared by the chapter any intervention would have adverse effect, regardless of the initial outcome. Age of the Imperium After the Heresy, the chapter resumed its operations; nearly a century did not go past without a report of the blue-clad warriors arriving on some far flung battlefield, defeating the enemy, then vanishing again. The new-born Inquisition first encountered the chapter during this period, some encountering them on their own missions across the galaxy. A sizeable file was gathered; the original was lost millennia ago, and only fragments remain from that time. The Inquisition has noted a trend in the level of activity the chapter displays. Major events, such as the War of the Beast, show little sigh of interference from the Chronal Guardians. Other, comparably quiet times have seen spikes in activity. Although the exact date of the founding of the Ordo Chronos is unknown, it is speculated their founding was in part due to the mystery of the Guardians. Some members of the Ordo went out of their way in an attempt to interact with the chapter; surveying warp-rifts for months on end, attempting to predict their apprentices using previous ones, scouring the furthest reaches of the galaxy for their Fortress-Monastery. The original Lord Inquisitor went so far to deliberately misuse an unknown temporal device to attract their attention. No records of the meeting took place, but it is said the Lord Inquisitor died in his bed months later, mumbling about "winding webs" and "shadows in flux." Oddly, this particular record has manged to survive to survive down the Millennia. Perhaps as a warning? Even after the disappearance of the Ordo Chronos, the Chronal Guardians continued to operate. Until the 41st millennium. Now, as the warp-tide rises and temporal anomaly occur across the galaxy, the Guardians have also vanished. Perhaps this period is too important for them to interfere. Perhaps, through some quirk, they are unable to access this time. Perhaps they are dead. Time will tell. Notable Appearances *'Storm of the Emperor’s Wrath (Early 36th Millennium)' - It is widely known, at least in the relevant circles, that the Frateris Templar fleet sent by the Renegade High Lord of Terra Goge Vandire to destroy Sebastian Thor's Confederation of Light, was consumed a massive warp storm that became known as "The Storm of the Emperor’s Wrath." However an Inquisitorial vessel, following the fleet at a distance as it left the Clax System, saw a single ship escape the tear in reality. The ship was immediately set upon by two battle-barges that arrived without warning, and forced back in the storm. The two battle-barges then vanished. Chapter Organisation 1st Company - Oncoming Storm One of the most consistent facts about the Guardians is their presumed first company, which members of the chapter have been heard called "The Oncoming Storm," so named after their captain who only bares the same name. Clad in Terminator Armour, and armed with unique Chronon Weaponry, these elites are only deployed when the chapter faces the most dangerous of threats, usually temporal in nature. So dangerous are their enemies, as Inquisitors have discovered, the Guardians fear they have the power to massively disrupt the time stream. Thus the 1st Company is kept in reserve for their appearance. Scout Company In all the sightings of the chapter, only a single scout marine has been seen. Given the unique personality of Scout McFly, he is relatively easy to identify. But where are the other scouts? Normal chapters often refuse to bring their scouts to battles, but it seems odd that they are never deployed, even in situations that would benefit from their abilities. Perhaps no such company exists, but how would the Guardians train recruits otherwise? Strategies Despite their secret nature, the Chronal Guardians have fought alongside other Imperial forces. Sometimes a single marine will join an Inquisitor in their work, sometimes a besieged hive city will be rescued by four companies worth of marines with associated vehicles and armoury. Some Inquisitors have decided the Guardians follow the idea of "No more than necessary." They literally deploy only what is necessary to complete their goals, and not single marine over or under. Generally, in a large scale movement the chapter's forces will teleport directly onto the battlefield, or as close as possible. From there, they will quickly and efficiently complete their objectives, after which they will teleport out. The objectives the marines complete can sometimes seem random; a hill miles from the main fight, a ruined hab-block, even stealing a civilian vehicle. However their actions are always intentional; the hill allows marines to rain down fire on retreating foe, the hab-block becomes the site of a devastating ambush, and the vehicle turns out to contain the enemies own objective. Being able to know the future is very useful. Culture Next to nothing is known of the culture of the chapter. It is believed they hold the protection of the Time Stream above even the defence of Mankind, and view threats to it with greatest hate. Fleet Like the marines they carry, there is no certain amount of ships loyal to the chapter. The largest know gathering had at least 3 battle-barges, 16 strike cruisers and numerous support ships. Other reports tell of at least one Ramilies-class Starfort as well. The complexity of identifying and counting the ships is illustrated below. When ever these ships interact over the vox, they never give their names or the names of their crew. Notable Marines * The Oncoming Storm - The 1st Company Captain, this mysterious marine gives his title to the company he leads. Next to nothing is known about him; it is rumoured is not a normal space marine in any sense. Many temporal foes the 1st Company face know The Oncoming Storm. Most of them fear him. * Captain George Wells - 2nd Company captain, and the one of the least seen captains. Is apparently one of the oldest members of the chapter. * Captain Jack Harkness - Numerous Inquisitors have met 3rd Company Captain Harkness, usually working alone on a mission. Usually flirtatious for an artistes, and with a knack for returning from the dead. Equipped with duel Chronon pistols. * Captain Emmett Brown '- The 4th Company Captain, often called "Doc" by marines under his command, such as his apparent trainee Scout McFly. On the battle-field, Captain Brown drives a modified Land Raider. Specialist Equipment *'Neuralyzer - A small silver device used to remove memories. Limited information is available on this device, including it's full usage and construction, because most who see it's use have their knowledge removed. Strangely it does it does not work on astartes, and has a lesser effect on psykers. *'Retcon '- Mind-wiping chemical that is used to remove a population's memory of an event. It would seem it is possible to control the amount of memories lost. Shares the same weakness as the Neuralyzer. *'Warp Vortex Manipulator' - The chapter's main method of temporal transportation for ground troops and vehicles. For marines, the device is incorporated into their armour's left arm non-obtusely, while vehicles have them built in. They are apparently only usable over short spatial and temporal distances, suggesting another method is used for longer distance travel. *'Chronon Weaponry' - Similar in appearance to plasma weapons, and largely supplanting their use in the chapter, these weapons fire Chronons, a particle that is generated by, and causes, time travel. Chronons collect on any item or being that has time travelled, and the incoming Chronons react with this to form mini paradoxes, short time loops or simply sending the affected area through time. Essentially, these weapons cause massive damage to time travellers, while having a lessened effect on those who have not. *'Sonic Multitools' - Equipment based on the use of sonic waves. Can be used to hack systems, run scans and repair damage. Relationships Inquisition While the wider Inquisition attempts to uncover the truth about the Chronal Guardians, at least one group knows already. Most of the available files on the chapter are locked behind the sigil of the Ordo Chronos; sometimes recently added files will also be blocked. Outside of this, there has been a substantial collection of information, which is often accessed during dealing with the Guardians. Inquisitors that have never accessed this information often believe the Marines are traitors or heretics, while more knowledgeable ones use their brief encounters to gather more information. Adeptes Astartes Many chapters that encounter the Chronal Guardians simply believe them to be a secretive chapter with access to powerful teleportation technology. Those that encounter them multiple times, or are affiliated with the Inquisition, know there is more than meets the eye about these marines. Necrons Surprisingly, the Guardians have some sort of agreement with the Necron Chronomancers. Despite their obvious and common use of time-altering abilities, the chapter only fights the soulless warriors as much as they do to other factions. There have also been reports that Captain of the chapter have met and talked with the famous Chronomancer Orikan the Diviner. Time Travel Theories The overwhelming amount of evidence that the Chronal Guardians can travel through time is at such a point it is considered a fact by most Inquisitors. As stated above, this makes it very hard to create a timeline for the chapter; it's possible their founding will happen at some point in the future, or has already happened in secret. Unless, as some speculate, the chapter comes from a different time-line from our own, which is either lost to chaos or simply destroyed, with the Guardians attempting to stop the same fate befalling their own. It also makes it difficult to fully known the full size of the chapter and it's resources. While some individual marines are known, are they the only marines, temporally duplicated endlessly to create a massive force? Is one Battle-Barge exactly the same one as the one next to it, only further down it's own time stream? Temporal paradox perhaps makes this line of thought redundant; what if a marine dies with his future self nearby? What effects will occur? It is still a possibility, especially times when a show of force is needed. Quotes Feel free to add your own By About Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Dragonofelder Category:Space Marines